


Non-sexual age play oneshots

by Kindabisexual



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Haikyuu!!, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, How to Get Away with Murder, The Walking Dead (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Age Play Little Connor Walsh, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Diapers, F/M, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Panic Attacks, Slow To Update, Spanking, Temper Tantrums, alternate universe - littles are known, little verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindabisexual/pseuds/Kindabisexual
Summary: Non-sexual age play fandom one-shots.
Relationships: Asher Millstone/Bonnie Winterbottom, Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Wes Gibbins/Rebecca Sutter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

> See end of the chapter for notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end of the chapter for more notes.

I write NON-SEXUAL AGE PLAY or age regression not ddlb, ddlg, age play, or daddy kink within this one shot book. Any requests for anything sexual will not be accepted. Age regression or non-sexual age play is a coping mechanism NOT a kink. I use age regression as a coping mechanism and will not write anything sexual while a character is in little space. anything sexual will not be happening whilst a character is in little space ( note I will not be writing smut within this book, the closest thing would be making out.) 

I will not write 

•Smut 

•extreme graphic violence 

• sexual scenes whilst a character is in little space 

• kinks 

• violent description of r*pe 

I will write 

• fluff 

• angst (nothing too bad I swear) 

• minor violence (mostly mentions of things happening within the show) 

• cuddling 

• panic attacks 

• I am fine with writing very minor abuse as long as it happened in the past and is not with the little and his caregiver. 

•punishments as long as they aren’t abuse (punching, slapping, verbal abuse, etc) spanking is fine but the character receiving the spanking will have a safe word so they can opt out if they need to. Now a scolding is not te same as verbal abuse so I will write scoldings. I’ll clarify more in another note 

• other things things I might add later request them and I’ll add them to whatever list they fit. If I don’t feel comfortable I’ll ask if you have any other requests and add why I’m uncomfortable with to the list of things I won’t write. 

I might add a prompt list of people want it but for now if someone wants to request something they can all they have to do is comment it. I am willing to branch into other fandoms other than the ones I have listed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work on ao3 so please leave constructive criticism so I can improve but please do not be rude. I’m going to be adding more tags later. This chapter is written on my phone so I’m going to try to log on on my computer.


	2. NO! NO! NO! - Little Kageyama Caregivers Daichi and Suga (Haikyuu!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request
> 
> Can you write regressed Kageyama who super grumpy and his caregivers are trying to take care of him? They can be anyone. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING ⚠️ Very minor swearing piss off, shit and a couple other minor swear words nothing to big. If the person who requested this is uncomfortable with these I will go back and remove them it is not a big deal I promise.
> 
> My first request!!!! I’m so happy!!! Thank you for leaving the request.

Kageyama pov

Today has not been a good day. First I was woken up an hour before my alarm and couldn’t fall back asleep because my neighbors stupid dog was barking (I like the dog but not at 4:00 in the morning when I’m trying to sleep.) 

Then at school my stupid math teacher gave us a pop quiz, which! We only had twenty minutes to complete before he took them back to grade before the end of the period. He took my quiz back before I was even half way finished! It wasn’t fair! I only got a 61% a C! 

That’s when I started to notice the fuzzy feeling poking at the back of my mind that wanted me to cry.

Then at lunch I spilt my milk! I just wanted to go home! And I wanted to Nap with Mr. Floppy! And I wanted Papa and Da- NO! NO! NO! I’m not being little at school I can’t! So I pushed the fuzzy feeling deeper into the back of my mind and continues on with my day.

Practice is what made everything go to shit. I was tired and had been fighting my headspace for most of the day. As soon as I walked into the gym I saw papa-no Dachi and all I wanted to do was run up to him and make him cuddle with me. But Pa- Daichi! Was being a meanie and didn’t even look at me when a walked in ‘cause he was talking to Hinata! Not to mention that Da- Suga had a dentists appointment so he wasn’t even here! 

Practice started fine, other than papa- Daichi! paying more attention to the stupid tangerine than me! What made him more special than me? I’m Papa’s baby boy not hinata! Me! 

I was mad! I wanted to make Hinata sorry for taking my Papa away from me! (It was about half-way through practice when I decided this and the fuzziness in my brain was started to take over.) Pap- Daichi had us doing a two v. two scrimmage of just the first years. It was me and Yama versus the stupid tangerine and tsukki. 

We had already done a couple sets (with me purposefully trying to make Hinata fail) when I finally decided to spike it right at Hinata. What I didn’t mean to do was hit him in the face. BUT he deserved it right? Yeah yeah he was trying to take my Papa away from me! I didn’t exactly mean to laugh the small giggle/snort slipped out after thinking of how now Hinata would finally back off. 

But when I looked over to where Hinata was I saw Papa, MY PAPA, fusing over the red haired blocker. Uh oh Papa must have heard my giggle cause he was suddenly glaring at me. 

“ Do you think this is funny? “ Dachi (Papa) asked me anger evident in his tone.

“I- uh” I didn’t know what to say, yes I kinda thought it was funny not because Hinata got hurt (I didn’t want to hurt him just get him to leave my papa for me) but because now Hinata couldn’t take my Papa away from me. 

“ Well?!? Is that all you have to say? You just purposefully hit Hinata in the face! Over what? If you can’t play without hurting anyone maybe you should sit out for the rest of practice!” Daich- Papa finished the last sentence while pointing over to the bench. 

I wanted to protest but I knew it would only get me in more trouble so I sat down on the bench while pouting. IT WASNT FAIR! Daichi is my Papa not Hinatas MINE! It was all Papa’s fault any way he’s supposed to know what I want! He’s supposed to be there for me! He should know that I’m tired and I need him not stupid Hinata! By now the fuzziness has completely taken over and I have slipped into little space and I seem to be slipping more and more as the minutes tick by. 

Practice took forever to end but I didn’t move I just continued to pout on the bench as everyone left. Well everyone but Daichi. 

“Want to tell me why you are being so mean today?” Papa asked as he knelt down in front of the bench. 

“ Piss off!” I yelled without even realizing what I had said, “ it’s your fault! You’re my papa not his! Mine! Mine! Mine!” 

Papa got this look of slight realization on his face as he listened to me yell, “ oh baby. Were you jealous because I was talking to Hinata?” 

“NO! NO! NO! NO!” I screamed as i stood and began having a full on temper tantrum stomping feet included. While yes that was part of it, I was also tired! And papas supposed to know that cause he’s my Papa! 

“ Ok, Ok, Ok! How about we go home get you some milk and see daddy he should be home by now.” Papa tried to reason with me but I wasn’t having any of it. 

“NO! DON’ WANNA GO WIF YOU! YOU MEANIE AND DON’ CARE!” Yep I was definitely little and definitely throwing a fit. That’s when I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms pick me up and throw me over their shoulder. 

“Ok baby that’s enough I don’t know what has made you so grumpy today but hopefully daddy can help.” Papa said as he carried me to his car (I don’t remember if daichi has a car or not we are going to pretend he does) and buckled me into the back seat as I continued to kick and scream. 

It felt like an eternity before papa finally stopped the car and unbuckled me from the back seat. I struggled out of his arms and ran into Papas apartment (also gonna pretend daichi has his own apartment) found Daddy sitting on the couch and jumped onto him burying my face into the crook of his neck. I let out a whine when I realized I didn’t have Mr. Floppy (my big rabbit plushy) but daddy already new that cause he’s a good daddy and handed me Mr. Floppy. 

Papa came in a couple seconds later looking at daddy and I confusingly. Good! He should be confused he’s mean. I stuck my tongue out at him and whined again when he tried to get closer. Daddy have papa a warning look that said “I don’t know what you did but you upset my baby so back off!” And Papa did back off he disappeared into the kitchen I think. 

Papa came back a couple minutes later and approached me and daddy again I was about to whine then I saw the bottle of milk he was holding and the whine turned into one of want. As soon as papa gave me my bottle I began to suckle on it as I laid my head on Daddy’s chest and fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is done! Sorry it’s kinda short. I’m working on the other request that I got and will get it published as soon as it’s done a revised and edited! I’m also working on a how to get away with murder one shot with little Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3 so please leave constructive criticism so I can improve but please do not be rude. I’m going to be adding more tags later. This chapter is written on my phone so I’m going to try to log on on my computer.


End file.
